


Non potevo

by PiccolaPker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Perché Petunia non guarda mai in viso Harry?
Comments: 1





	Non potevo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 12/12/2018

**Non potevo**

Per i diciassette anni che Harry visse sotto il mio stesso tetto, non lo guardai quasi mai in volto.

_Perché?_

Perché lo disprezzavo? Perché ne avevo paura? Perché non volevo che la sua esistenza mi ricordasse un mondo che non mi aveva voluto?

_No._

Vernon avrebbe tanto voluto una qualsiasi di queste ragioni, ma il vero motivo non lo glielo dissi mai.

La verità è che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di guardare negli occhi mia sorella e dirle cosa stavamo facendo al suo adorato figlio.

_Semplicemente, perché quel dannato ragazzo aveva gli occhi di sua madre._


End file.
